Known energy storage systems (ESS) may include a plurality of power modules, for example, a plurality of batteries. The batteries may have a combined Voltage of 300 VDC or greater. In one instance, hybrid vehicles may use energy storage systems having a high combined voltage. For example, to service a 600 VDC battery pack, a trained engineer or technician needs to wear a flame retardant suit, a face shield, high voltage gloves and other safety equipment. One disadvantage of current energy storage systems is the technician is at risk of injury when servicing the ESS, and the safety measures are expensive, and time consuming.
It would therefore be desirable to provide an apparatus or system for reducing the high voltage in an ESS to a low voltage to eliminate the risk to a service person, and reduce the cost and time required to service the ESS.